<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maya's Illusions by XQueen0fHellx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767885">Maya's Illusions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XQueen0fHellx/pseuds/XQueen0fHellx'>XQueen0fHellx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rifts (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XQueen0fHellx/pseuds/XQueen0fHellx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A character with a few super powers who kept mutating and gaining new ones as time went one. I wrote this small piece as a way to concept her first power.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maya's Illusions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maya was glad she had started to carry the body paints on her.</p><p>It was a big city, full of gangs and creatures that go bump in the night. She wasn't poor by any means, her father owned a law firm, and she worked in the antiques department. She could have had lunch delivered to her office,  but where was the fun in that? Her father was in today, and making her life hell, so a breath of fresh air was just what she needed.</p><p>Walking to her favorite sub shop a few blocks away should have gone without a hitch. It wasn't long before she noticed someone following her. He had been outside the office when she came in this morning, and he was there when she left. In fact, he was loitering outside while she was placing her meal order. </p><p>Once she had her food, she headed to the bathroom. Placing her bag on the floor, she pushed up her sleeve and hauled out the paints. With deft strokes of the paintbrush, she used her arm as a canvas for a cloud of fog. Simple. She blew on it to dry it faster, rolled down her sleeve, and walked out of the shop.</p><p>Knowing this guy would follow her back to work, she turned down an alley, and sure enough, he followed. She quickened her pace, stopping when she realized the other end was blocked by yet someone else. </p><p>Rolling up her sleeve, she activated her power, and fog came billowing out to fill the alley. She dropped her bag down, and dug for her notebook. The fog was effective in stopping her vision as well, but she knew what she was looking for. The only thing hindering her was that her fingertips had become like little cat toes, complete with retractable claws. </p><p>Finding what she was looking for, she flipped to the 5th page. She chanted a bit of nonsense words, finishing with "I summon thee!" As she activated her power yet again. People tended to believe her illusions more if they thought she had summoned something.</p><p>Brought forth from the paper, a group of haggard undead viking warriors surrounded her. Just in time too, as someone shot through the fog, the bullet going harmlessly to the side. Her illusory warriors went after the two thugs, and as the sounds of screams ensured, she calmly strode through the alley to get back to work.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>